History
The Ancient Age (-1,000,000,000 - -90,000,000) -1,000,000,000 The Universe is formed.(We don’t know if it rebounded or was created currently) -901,000,000 Star, galaxies and planets form -900,000,000 Planet forms -827,000,000 Planet cools down to form land -800,000,000 Large amount of residual dust and volcanoes Coat the planet. -600,000,000 Water is found on the planet what means Life could appear on this planet. -300,000,000 Life forms -100,000,000 Complex life forms. -92,000,000 Nations Start to appear; Ant Army is created -91,003,000 Trees start to appear. They act like fan corals, filtering dust to creat food for themselves. The Basic Age (-90,000,000 - -1,000,000) -90,000,000 First Brood Cycle begins, causing First Ant Wars -81,000,000 Ashes start to dissipate; plants begin forming into modern plants -80,000,000 Ants mostly just kill wild bugs -72,000,000 Ants run out of wild bugs -51,000,000 Army's invent first weapon: The Club. -20,000,000 Bears and Monsters evolve into their modern forms. -1,000,000 Ant war 1 Ends with the brood pupating; ants retreat into the depths again. The Meteoric Age (-1,000,000 - -10,000) -99,100 A glow in the sky is found by many people. Scientists start tor research this. -80,000 Scientists have Movement Proof of the Glowing thing. They gain knowledge and find out it is a meteorite. -40,000 A small meteor crashes into the lands of The Holy Hive Empire - Causing great damage. This is confirmed to be a chunk of the main meteor. It contains very strong and precious Kuranium. -20,000 The meteor starts to make sounds as it gets closer. Some bugs go crazy due to it, mainly those with sensitive hearing. -10,000 The Meteor Hits the Star Republic and destroys most nations. The world faces a mass extinction event. Those that survived were in large bunkers below the ground. The Refresher Age (-10,000 - -100 Nations reform Second Brood Cycle starts; Ant War 2 Starts -7,500 Nations that were not hit or were not destroyed fully by the meteor was revealed. They are: Spider Scare Group, High Power Mob Nation, Bear Security, Ant Army, Stickbug Nation, Beetle Nation, Ticket Union, Rare Mob Nation, Egg Mega-Empire -1,000 the Egg Mega-Empire declares war on the Ticket Union and Rare Mob Nation. -900 The Great Wall of Eggs is built by, You guessed it, The Egg-Mega Empire. It borders the Ticket and Rare Mob Nations. The Medieval Times (-100 - 0) Ant War 2 ends prematurely, Causing the Ant Army to retreat. Brood survival rates were halved that Brood Cycle. -33 Project Survival starts; Many struggle with this. -10 Sub-dimensional scan of possible Calamity safe houses reveal this planet; Army Nations take interest -9 RBC Nuclear Nations attempts to connect a portal to the planet -5 First portal is created, however it was made in the midst of space and anything inside the room was sucked in. Portal terminated and iterating of portal formulas begins. -3 Further scans show terrain and history of planet. -1 Ladybugs declare freedom from the Beetles The Industrial Revolution (0 - ?) 0 the MOAB is launched; A portal was created to the Army Dimension. Many were killed by molecular rearrangement of body parts upon exit being incorrect. This event is know as the Great Connection and is the 0 point of history. 1 Portal stabilised, means 0% casualties; first Army World Nation representatives enter Army Dimension 2 Relations established between both sides. Some trust the newcomers and ally them while others speculate and declare war 5 A mysterious corruption(a harmless virus on Army World) is sucked into the Army World 2. This causes the Shadow Union to start as the virus begins shadowfying bears and monsters. 10 Many Bees , beekeepers and bears enter the dimension - With a total capacity of 100,000,000! 25 First Industrial Weapons are made with the help of Army World Nations and are used for what they are normally used for best. The Rare Mob Nation is crippled and has 10% of its land left. Meanwhile, the Ticket Union has 82% of its land took of it. Ant Army begins appearing and steals weapons, raids factories and farms. It is speculated that they are mordernizing so that they can finish their Third Brood Cycle completely and not early. 30 Oric-goo Army harvests the meteor(Kuranium Chunk) from Army World 2 and refines it into Auric Ore. No one knows what they will do with it yet. 50 STORM enters the world. They plan on sending out colony ships to start colonising the second dimension. 62 Rare mob nation is fully destroyed and the Ticket Union declares peace. 70 Reform program established to industrialize AD2’s nations 75 Portal Alpha is expanded and lifted to LEO. 77 Gummy United colony fleet exits thru portal and warps of to unknown location. Anti-goo defense are stationed around the Army World 2 and surrounding planets. Category:History